Sherry Potter and the Laws of Marriage
by Shiory
Summary: After a night of hard drinking before his seventh year Harry discovers he finally went through with becoming a woman but a ministry law states 'she' must be married but... who could she possibly marry who won't use her to their own end?


**_Chapter 1  
Sherry Potter_**

Loud... it was sound loud, a loud shrike. It took him a moment to realize it was his alarm clock groping around a moment her frowned why couldn't he reach the damn clock? Shifting he slammed his hand on the alarm and sighed curling up and pulling the blankets close, he felt weird of course his head was pounding hard, he never should have done that hell who'd have thought fire whisky was so potent? He couldn't remember much of the night before, it had been his birthday he was finally seventeen and old enough (according to the wizarding world) to drink and so Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and a bunch of other people from school had surprised him Highjacked him and took him out for the biggest party he'd ever been a part of. Naturally it was the best birthday party ever, at least the parts he remembered.

Sighing he sat up his head swimming as her pushed hair from his face and after a moment he pulled his hand from it, it felt odd... different. His whole body ached but, that was he drink right? Stumbling from the room he meandered into the shower he was vaugly surprised Uncle Vernon hadn't bellowed for him to get up, but having a bunch of drunk crazy wizards storm his house the night before was probably enough to silence the man, for once....

Striping slowly he leaned over the sink trying not to be sick as he let his eyes adjust to the light his chest felt oddly heavy, like something was hanging, dam if he got his nipple pierced while he was drunk he was gonna kick somebody for not stopping him. "I swear I'll never do it agin." he murmured looking up at him reflection in the bathroom mirror, why did his voice sound so light. As he studied the girl in the mirror he frowned something wasn't right, her hair was unruly black spiraling down her back in untamed ringlets. She had green eyes that were blood shot for some reason and lush lips curled in a confused frown. Who the hell was she?

He reached up watching as the girl did the same fingers brushing her cheek sliding along and rubbing her full lower lip fingers slowly moving up tracing the small feminine nose touching glasses and sliding her fingers along her brow...

exactly like he was doing...

"HOLY SHIT " The girlish shout escaped him as he jumped back crashing into the shower curtain bumping into the tub and falling in landing on something squishy as the curtain fell around them. Harry groaned sitting up rubbing the back of his head where he'd smacked it on the wall while what ever was under him moved. Fighting his way out from under the shower certain Ron scowled "Who are you?" he questioned studying the girl looking down at him, god she was pretty sexy lips, big pretty green eyes and all that hair He smiled suggestively making the girl scowl in disgust

"Ron " she said with a familiar whine Ronald weasly shifted sitting up studying the girl "O-oh my god... Harry?" he said shocked watching as the girl nodded "Ron what happened to me? Look I know I've said I'd like to be a girl but... but/...." she shifted "Not like this I mean.. I had plans I had I was gonna wait I mean how am I supposed to finish school like this I mean what are these" she said frantically pointing to her breasts which to Ron's view where just slightly more ample then average but still fitting to the petite fame, he shifted grabbing one and squeezing "Very plump and real." he said earning a slap "Ass " she snapped blushing brightly

"I'm being serious here I'm a woman I have boobs I... Oh god " she paled and groned as she pulled herself out of the tub standing quickly turning her back on him and lifted her shirt pulling out her underwear.

A loud inhuman shrike filled the house "It's gone " she turned looking at Ron tears in her eyes "Ron I'm a girl." she said before the door was flung open Hermione, Dean, Seamus, uncle Vernon, a pale aunt Petunia, and a wide eyed Dudley all crammed in the doorway and gazed at the dark haired female.

"H-harry?" Hermione ventured carefully as she studied the confused and frightened female before turning and drawing her wand "Alright every one turn around and march " she ordered sharply, surprised by the sudden order the group moved The Dursleys wide eyed and terrified by the magic weilding and hung over guests but to terrified to really say anything. Ron sighed climbing out of the tub "Hermione I didn't...." he started before she shook her head "It's alright I'm guessing this is some sort of side effect of one of those spells, we were pissing around all night." she said blushing she'd never felt more irresponsible getting drunk and casting spells and in front of muggles for gods sakes... technically it didn't matter because they where Harry's guardians and so magical displays in front of them where leal but if one of those spells had gotten out of the house they could all be in prison Or worse, expelled from hogwarts... she shuddered at the thought.

"All we have to do is reverse it." she said closing her eyes she waved her wand muttering a few eloquent words the room glowed red but upon looking at harry it was clear what ever she did hadn't worked. "Oh my..." she murmured shocked before shifting "T-this isn't right that spell should reveal any magic all items that have been cursed glow red... your not glowing harry." she said. Harry shifted blushing "W-well no..." he said Hermione watched him a moment before looking at ron "Hey give us a moment will you?" she asked Ron looked between them shocked before sighing and nodding "Alright what ever... sorry mate." he said clapping harry's shoulder she leaned forward the force enough to push her lighter frame surprise on both there faces ron shifted uncomfortable before walking out looking at his hand trying not to think about how small and delicate the shoulder had felt under his hand.

Harry sighed moving to sit on the toilet face in her hands "How did his happen..." she said softly as Hermione crouched next to her "Harry we both knew you where going to get this done eventually... I remember in second year you told me about how uncomfortable you felt in your skin... we looked it up member?" she said smiling softly he nodded. Harry had never been comfortable as a boy the body felt wrong awkward and not his own, he thought things other boys didn't think found herself having crushes on boy wishing he could grow breasts and have long hair.

Of course he never said a word, god if any one knew especially his aunt and uncle they made him out to be enough of a freak so he suffered his feelings in silence to scared to ever say. Hermione had noticed early and had helped she found him books and they'd read about how, sometimes the wrong mind is in the wrong body, Harry was fully female in mind, heart, and spirit but his body was male. Something has happened so that his body had developed as a boys as opposed to a girls.

They never spoke a word to anyone...

And then when he finally worked up the courage in fourth year and getting more impatient with his body Rita Skeeter came along and he shrank back hiding all his feelings needs and urges. He used the tournament and the trauma of seeing Cedric die for another two years of silence, going trough puberty would have been hard but Hermione had introduced him to pills and spells that would help delay it until he could go through the change, after research they had decided he'd do it the magical way Hermione, always supportive had even agreed to go with him.

Ron knew.

He'd found out half way through fifth year, and harry was glad for it, the boy thought it was weird but never really questioned it, maybe because he felt knowing harry was, in spirit a woman, he wouldn't threaten his chances with Hermione, he wasn't really sure but Ron took it in stride and for that Harry was grateful, having his two best friends beside him, supporting how he... well he was a she now, was so comforting..

"Sure it's a little earlier then we thought but... well t least now you don't have to be so nervous... it's done." she said softly though how it had happened she wasn't sure had they gone last night? The night was a haze of magic, booze, and bar hopping had at some point last night they gone to that clinic? Possibly, it could explain why Harry was already wearing woman's underwear and was wearing a...

"Harry what's this?' she asked reaching up touching the glimmering gold necklace, the name Sherry was written in scrawling gold lettering with a little crystal in the Y at the end. She blushed "O-oh I uh... well I picked it up over the summer." she said softly touching the necklace "I figured if I was going to be a girl I might as well have a girl name and well... I never was that creative." she said laughing weakly Hermione smiled hugging her best friend tightly.

"T's ok." she said softly the former boy shifted clinging to Hermione tightly tears flowing down her face "I-I just I thought I'd be able to prepare myself you know I mean I wanted this I want to be a woman but... it's so sudden." she said softly before shifting pulling back 'god if I was like this last night while we where bar hopping.. Were where shit faced someone's bound to have told the papers." she said almost as if on cue Ron threw open the bathroom door panting holding a copy of the daily prophet in one hand a picture was moving Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, and a bunch of other teen wizards where dancing Harry already a girl in the picture the headline bold

"**Boy-who-lived- Now Female** " Hermione stood taking the paper and opening it frowning

"_Boy-who-lived, Harry potter was seen last evening and in the early hours of this morning bar hopping with friends to celebrate his seventeenth birthday, but unlike most of age wizards rather then going casual Mr. Potter went all out and is now Miss potter. According to friends, The newly dubbed 'Sherry Potter' had a magical transformation to change her gender to female an irreversible procedure considered highly unorthodox and only preformed by three clinics in Briton, where the operation took place is unknown only that almost immediately afterward 'Sherry' and friends took to the bars to celebrate her new found femininity._

Many question about the now 'girl-who-lived' sanity has risen and much of the wizarding world is in shock over the scandalous event. One young witch and fellow Hogwarts student had this to say,

"Honestly? I'm not to surprised he always was whiney and moody like my mum when she's PMSing, so really whatever."

Another wizard spoke out loudly against the boy's choice

"He's supposed to battle and battle He-who-must-not-be-named what did he think the dark lord would pull his punches just because he's fighting a girl now? "

While no one is quiet certain the cause for these events one thing is certain, the wizarding world will now be holding it's breath in anticipation as the former wizard makes her new way into the world."

Hermione read before looking up Harry shifted rubbing her temples and sighing, oh boy so someone had seen... and taken pictures... and what got random interviews off the street she hadn't even been a full woman for 24 hours You'd think the paper would give her at least a day of privacy before blowing his story....

"Well." Ron said clapping his hands together with a weak smile "If nothing else at least we can grantee you-know-who is thinking 'What the fuck' right about now." he said weakly Harry managed a weak smile appreciating Ron's ability to joke, that was the best thing about him he always tried to make things less dire by joking about it.

"Yeah and so is the whole rest of the wizarding world..." she muttered shifting to stand "Well you saw what it said this is... irreversible... I got what I always wanted..." she said with a weak smile, before paling as dead and Seamus stepped into view blushing she looked down rubbing her arm 'I-I'm sorry for never telling you guys..." she said weakly dead smiled "It's alright Ha... Sherry I mean things happen if this is what you wanted who are we to judge?" he said Seamus nodded "Yeah and hey your pretty hot for a chick." he said grinning before both boys where shoved aside by Vernon Dursley whose face was an angry reddish purple not unlike a raddish.

"We've tolerated you for seventeen years boy ... girl...you This is the last straw I want you out of this house" Vernon bellowed making the whole group jump in shock Ron shifted "Yeah like he wanted to put up with your abusive fat ass any longer anyway Dursley You've done nothing but torment my best friend for the better part of his life give me one reason why I shouldn't turn you into a vegetable" he snapped surprising Harry and Hermione. Both Dean and Seamus pulled their wands as well, Harry had never seen the man pale so fast he made a strange strangled squeak before scurrying down stairs faster then harry had ever seen the boys looked at each other before grinning "Come on harry... Sherry lets get your stuff." he said she smiled "es, thank you ron." she said warmly shifting before looking down "But uh I should get dressed." she murmured she was just in a large baggy white t shirt and panties she didn't even have a bra she didn't even own a bra Hermione smiled "Here Let me help."

The guys waited outside while Hermione expertly transfigured Sherry's whole wardrobe into feminine clothing her briefs becoming cute lacy and ribboned panties and matching bras the shirts becoming nice blouses with silk and velvet the tank tops more feminine in colors she'd never dare own while living with the Dursleys while most of it was Dudley's had-me-downs, after Hermione was done Sherry felt as if she'd just shopped in the finest boutiques in London.

Dressed in a cute pair of bejeweled jeans a white tank top and pink blouse with a pair of matching wedge heels (again courtesy of Hermione's transfiguration prowess) Sherry emerged feeling beautiful for the first time in her life her hair spilled as untamed as ever down around her face and shoulder and her eyes sparkled with new life Hermione had even loaned her some make up so her lips shimmered with pink gloss and her cheeks had a rosy shade to them "What do you think?" she asked spinning, and laughing as one by one she watched three teen age boys jaws drop in appritiation and shock.

"Damn You look good." dean said amazed Ron coughed "Eh you look... ok..." he murmured it was weird after al he'd known Harry as a guy for so long seeing him in a girls boy and enjoying it and even wearing makeup was a surprise for him. She smiled "I feel... I feel right for the first time in my life I feel proper, the right body the right cloths everything's right." she said smiling the euphoria was setting in, she was a girl, finally after years of confusion and forcing herself to act like a man to hide she could finally be a girl

Hermione stood by the door smiling weakly "I'm happy for you Sherry..." she said softly hearing the tone she turned quickly looking at Hermione "W-what? What is it Hermione?" she asked before the bushy haired girl sighed and stepped aside revealing a ministry tawny owl. Sherry looked at it surprised she stepped forward and pulling the letter from the owls beak it watched making sure the letter was opened before flying out the bedroom window.

The boys frowned as Sherrys hand trembled holding the unfolded letter "Sherry?... Hey what is it?' Ron asked weakly Hermione shifted shaking her head before looking at the newly found girl "Sherry... it's the marriage letter isn't it?" she said finally Ron frowned "Marriage letter what are you talking about? " he snapped not liking to be kept in the dark She girl sighed closing her eyes she turned her head showing the eager boys the letter

_Dear Miss Potter,_

In light of your coming of age and your now switch in gender, we must inform you that because of your celebrity status you will be required to marry by the end of a 30 day period, in accordance with paragraph 77 sub section 5 of wizarding law. Females of marriageable age an high status are to be married immediately. If the woman dose not find a husband within 30 days a suitable match will be appointed by the ministry.

Yours sincerely  
Miranda Bankes  
Womans court supervisor and enforcer  
Ministry of Magic

Ron frowned snatching the letter "That's so stupid how can you get married in a month " he said Hermione shifted "Yes ... I'm sorry Sherry." she said softly "I knew about this... that why I kept pushing you to do it earlier... I thought that with more time you could find somebody..." she said softly shifting "I'm so sorry." she said Sherry shifted "No Hermione don't apologize... look we'll figure something out." she said warmly.

There was an abrupt pop as Dumbledore stood in the small cramped bedroom She'd gotten from the dursleys seven years ago.

"Well hello everyone." he said with his usual cheerful disposition. "Now naturally I wouldn't make my here myself but it seemed pertinent that we have this discussion someplace safe and as Miss potter has been officially thrown out by her uncle you'll be spending the remainder of the summer at hogwarts dear." he said She gasped "O-oh but I have to..." Dumbledore smiled "Don't worry just gather your things and we'll talk when we get to Hogwarts, Miss granger, boys if you could apparate to he school gate? Hagrid is already there waiting for you." he said brightly The students shifted but nodded following the mans orders.

Sherry stood there shifting "A-are you mad at me?" she asked softly Dumbledore chuckled "Of course not dear, I know how it can be... being different and hiding it." he said gently the dark haired girl looked up surprised "Really?" she asked he nodded "Between you and me dear, do you remember the great dark wizard defeated before Voldemort?" he asked She nodded stepping into her room and packing as Dumbledore stood there reminiscing.

"You see dear, in my youth... well younger then I a now, I had a love for someone very deep, she shared ideals and plans and waited the same things... We grew very close very quickly and had a few interludes that remain fond in my memories." he sad before sighing, Sherry turned "O-oh d-did Grindelwald kill her?" she asked before the older man chuckled shaking his head "wel... maybe in a way he did... you see it was Grindelwald." he said Harry looked at him shocked

"W-what?" she said amazed he nodded "Yes... you see, we where so alike everything was perfect, and of curse I'd realized very early that I cared much more about boys then girls." he said "Why I can't begin to explain it's the way of things, I had many female friends but no girlfriends... I wasn't interested... so you see, Miss Sherry.. Being angry at you for wanting to be true to who you are, would make be a very hypocritical man." he said with a smile ruffling her hair affectionently. She smiled "Thank you professor."

After packing the last of her belonging and letting hedwig loose with strict instruction to go to Hogwarts Sherry grabbed her belonging and took Dumbledores hand, with the odd and sickening sensation that came with apperating Sherry stumbled as they appeared in the head masters office just as the others walked in. Not only them but professors Mcgonagall, and Snape.

"Oh my so it is true..." mcgonagall said looking at sherry as she sat o regain her bearings "You really did become a woman... albus what are we going to do? You know he law she'll have to be married." she said frowning seeing the pale female. Snape didn't say a word his face was Stoney but inside he was churning if not for the black hair he'd have thought a teenage lily was sitting in the chair and had the worst pain in his chest, the sam plump lips and slender figure, if harry had been born a woman he have been forced to endure the torture of seeing woman he loved grow up all over again... and tottaly despise him...

Green eyes just like Lilys turned to look at both teachers a little bigger then when Harry had been a boy accentuated with mascara and framed neatly by feminine glasses, the wardrobe to was femal but he recognized the flowery touch as Grangers handiwork.

"And so we need to find someone Sherry can get married to who won't use her status." Dumbledore said, Snape looked over he hadn't even realized the old man had been talking... Sherry shifted "I really don't know who could fill the spot I mean, well I can't marry any of these guys their my best friends, it would be way to weird, No offense guys." she said Ron shook his head "Nah it's be kind of creepy." he agreed Dean and Seamus nodding in agreement.

She shifted "What would marrying me accomplish anyway I mean, Yeah I'm supposed to battle Voldemort but... I mean I'm not rich or anything and I'm not so much a celebrity as a war hero or something and even then I haven't done much I just did what anyone else would do." she said sighing Dmbeldor nodded "Yes and if you don't mind me voicing my opinion your to young to have to fullfill all a bride... 'duties' as it where." he said Sherry frowned "Huh?" Looking around at the various blushing faces she gasped "W-what you mean like sex? No no no no look can't I just get used to being a girl first?" she asked weakly before sighing "so what are we going to do?" she asked

Dumbledore smiled "well the anser seems quiet obvious, for now, you'll marry Severus." he said the room went still with shock and utter awe at the mans words "W-what? What? Are you crazy he hates every fiber of my being why in gods name should we get married?" she said quickly severus frowned arching a brow wondering if any one noticed how he neglected to mention how much he hated the potions master... well she... that was so weird to think.

Dumbledore smiled "Exactly if the two of you marry not only will you be in hands capable enough to ward ff any other suitors who might try and convince you to anull the marriage, and he wouldn't try to touch you or fully consummate the marriage." he said seeming pleased with himself Severs frowned "really Headmaster I must protest... old man stupid doddering senile old man? What was he thinking him marry the potter brat The brat who looked like his own beloved Lily The man was torturing him wasn't he? This was some sort of punishment... now severus on any day of the week would agree he had done many bad things as a deatheater and after becoming a spy for the order but dear god did his crimes constitute this kind of brutal torture?

Hermione smiled "I think it's a good idea but if he married snape wouldn't that be like a big blinking sign for you-know-who saying 'traitor and spy'?" she asked Sherry smiled nodding "yeah exactly. Dumbledore shook his head "The war is drawing to a close, either for better or worse we know it'll end within at least a year, that's why his activities have escalated... it's getting to dangerous for him to continue spying... and we've already discussed it." he said Snape frowned but nodded "Severus has agreed, albite reluctantly to step down as a spy, he'll be remaining here in the castle though he'll continue to participate in the battles." Dumbledore said lightly Hermione shifted "well then, since their both so uncomfortable I have an idea." she said everyone looking at her she smiled "I suggest they go on a date." she said lightly "Sherry has 30 days before she has to get married why not make sure they can live together by having them go out on a date?" she suggested Dumbledore smiled

"Well that's a delightful idea, alright Miss granger you have a week to teach Sherry all there is to know about dating and living as a woman, and t the end of the week Sherry and severus will go out on a date." he said enthusiastically Sherry smiled, well at least she wasn't going to be forced onto him right away. Hermione didn't know about how he felt, about his crush Man of all people of all the things to happen why this? She had been content to admire and respect from afar...

"I'm alright if Professor Snape is alright with it I suppose... there's not much else we can do." she said finally Snape looked surprised before sighing "if there's nothing else to be done the end of the week then... we'll make arrangements on time and place." he said sweeping from the room robes billowing.

Sherry sighed softly "S-so where will I be staying?" she asked Dumbledore smiled "The private rooms have been opened for you until this can be sorted out you will be staying there till the semester starts." he said sherry nodded standing and grabbing her trunk only to find it was gone probably already taken to the room by the house elves. Offering a weak smile sherry hugged her friends one by one before stepping from the room to go to the private dorms with a soft sigh.

"One week..." she murmured softly "What am I going to do..."


End file.
